Remy's Life at the X Mansion
by Paperback-Walls
Summary: Well, basically this is Remy LeBeau/Gambit's life as an X-Man. that's it! : Guest starring RhiDaRatch's RP Character, Crystal Parks! I own nothing! I will put your RP character in a chapter or two if you review and PM me your chatacter info!
1. Muffin Hissy Fight: Day 1

_Ow…wat dat noise…?_

"Get up, sleepy-head! Storm's making muffins!"

_W-Wat? Muffins ain't got not'in ta do wit—_

"Oh, don't tell me you stayed up last night watching the Poker Tournament AGAIN!"

*stirs* _Sorry, come again? Las' time Gambit was informed, dis was free country, no?_

"Oh, good grief…LOGAN! HE WON'T WAKE UP!"

"Yeah, is that so? We'll see about that…"

Logan walked into the room, claws extended. "He's definitely ain't gunna wake up after _this._" Slowly, he bent down close to Gambit's weary frame. "Listen, Bub, I ain't in the mood ta deal with your laziness today. So if you'd be so kind as to _wake __**up**_—"

"Ugh, geez, you people cain't let Gambit sleep no more dan seven hours?"

Gambit's words were slurred, but he sat up and yawned anyway. As his eyes were suddenly stung with sunlight, he saw Crystal—as beautiful as ever—and Logan—_ugh, _not even a foot from his own face. "Hey, cain't Gambit get any pers'nal space, Mon ami?" Logan snarled, and with one quick movement, he grabbed the front of Remy's shirt and held him to a wall. As he pushed his claws underneath the Cajun's chin, Logan snapped, "You wanna talk smart with me, Gumbo? I'd suggest you don't, or you're gunna get hurt." And on that happy note, he threw Remy on the floor and walked out of the room, retracting his claws.

Crystal rushed to his side. "Oh, Gambit! Are you okay? Did Logan hurt you?" She lifted his chin to see if there was any damage. As great as all the attention was, Remy was a little uncomfortable in this position. _Gambit s'pose ta help and protect, not __be__ helped and __be__ protected…_Crystal seemedsurprised to see Gambit not answering her question. "Uh, hellooooooo, Earth ta Cajun! Ya feelin' alright, Hun?" Remy looked up into her emerald green eyes and actually smiled. "Y-Yeah, chere, fine, Gambit fine, jus'…t'inkin…"

She smiled sympathetically and blushed. "O-Oh! Okay then, you, uh…wanna go get muffins now?" Gambit playfully cocked his head and laughed lightly. "Aw, Krys, don' tell Gambit you got new obsession, no? 'Cause da Coke® would be jealous." Crystal laughed hysterically and "attacked" him. "You nut, wait 'till I'm able to take you down, and _then _we'll see about making fun of muffins!"

As they rolled around laughing and having a playful fight, Storm walked past the door. _What is going on? I thought for sure I heard something…_She paused mid-thought and backed up to Remy's door again. She watched as Crystal lunged for Gambit's head and then pinned him to the ground, laughing like a hyena. "Hey! Dat unfair, Gambit wasn't really yet! Chere, g-get OFF!" Storm spied on the two for another minute before Gambit finally got his revenge. Laughing as he did so, he managed to throw the crazy hyena off of him with just enough time to pin her down.

"Ha-Ha! Who da alpha now, chere? Oh yeah, dat right,_ Gambit_!"

"Get-*laughing hysterically*-o-off! Aren't we-*laughter*-supposed to b-be somewhere?"

"Who cares? Muffins-shmuffins, you get one later, no? Besides, Mon ami, you ain't in any position ta go anywhere, now are ya?"

Storm stayed watching the fight from the doorway. _It's probably the most action I've seen from Gambit in a while. _She sensed someone approaching her from behind, and when she turned around, she saw Kurt. **Video-taping the fight! **"Kurt, what are you—"

"Shhhh! You'll vuin my audio!"

"Kurt, you can't simply walk by and record someone's…how you say…"personal" experiences! It's rude, and wrong, and you shouldn't—"

"Storm! I'm tvying to get good audio, but I can't do dat with you hogging da footage! C'mon, just let me get dis _vun _part, please?"

"Oh…fine. But you cannot put any of it on YouTube™."

"Got it, Storm, no YouTu—"

"—or Facebook—"

"—Okay! No YouTube™, no Facebook™, no nuting, you happy now?"

"Am I satisfied? Yes, yes I am."

The fight ended after a while when Gambit accidently charged something and threw it at Crystal. She dogged, but now…the T.V could've seen better days. Gambit looked up exhaustingly at the T.V and sighed sarcastically. "Well, guess da T.V don' work no more, wat you t'ink, Krys?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah…I don't think you'll have ta worry about losin' the remote anymore! So…can we…?" Gambit shrugged. "Why not? Your little muffin hissy over now, so jus' let Gambit change and we get muffins, 'kay?" Crystal seemed to glow as she nearly floated out of the room, not even noticing Storm and Kurt.

**…**

Gambit managed to sneak past Scott in the hall without getting a lecture on his hair, and was now descending the stairs into the lobby, where he'd take a left and then…_Wow, Gambit memorize dis place from Danger Room ta lobby! _As he thought of how things were at the Institute, he must have run into something, because he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked to the left—now out of his daze—and saw the little table that the phone was sitting on. He smirked at the thing as if it were Logan. _Yeah, t'ink you tough, little man? Well Gambit tougher!_

He walked past the table and into the kitchen where basically everyone was scrambling around with different fruits, cups, cartons and boxes. He saw Crystal sitting on a chair in the dining room eating a blueberry muffin, but holding a raspberry one in her left hand. As the Thief slipped in and out of the crowd of starving X-kids, Crystal noticed him swipe a glass and a 2-liter of Dr Pepper®. She laughed as he claimed his seat to her left and sighed, pouring the soda into the glass. "Whew! Who knew Gambit gotta work ta eat nowadays? Gambit sure wasn't expectin' that rush…"

"Yeah well, I think you'll manage for now…And here's your muffin!" She handed him the raspberry muffin she had been holding and then opened a Coke®. Gambit sighed and leaned back in his chair, eating his muffin. "When you gonna take a likin' ta another drink 'sides Coke®, chere? Water ain't even acceptable no more!" Crystal laughed and said back, "I don't know, when are _you _gonna drop your romantic Cajun accent?"

"Never, it in my blood, Mon ami."

"Oh yeah? Well, as of now, _Coke_® is in _my _blood, so ha!"

"Ri-i-i-i-ight, love dat enthusiasm, Krys, keep it up, 'kay?"

Gambit stood, drank the rest of the Dr Pepper® 2-liter, and walked away, his trench coat billowing behind him. Crystal sighed dreamily and put her head on the table. _He's so…so, __perfect__, in every way…hmm…_


	2. Training Session Horror: Day 2

_**French translations:**_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il Gambit train maintenant? Certes, il est temps pour cela plus tard! Gambit pas d'humeur à la formation, Scott! Allez, Crystal, dis-lui! = Why? Why must Gambit train now? Surely there is time for this later! Gambit in no mood to train, Scott! Come on, Crystal, tell him!

Je suis fatigué de tout cela! Pas plus de formation pour Gambit, c'est sûr! Plus jamais ça! = I am tired of this! No more training for Gambit, that is for sure! Never again!

Non = no

Chere = dear

Mon ami = my friend

…

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il Gambit train maintenant? Certes, il est temps pour cela plus tard! Gambit pas d'humeur à la formation, Scott! Allez, Crystal, dis-lui!"

Gambit and Crystal had been in one of Scott's training courses for three hours now, and Gambit was getting sick of dodging lasers and electric wire. Not to mention he'd been shocked/cut multiple times already. He looked to Crystal for back-up, but he was speaking so fast and in French that the only things she understood were Crystal, Gambit, and Scott-all of their names.

Remy only spoke fluent French when he was really mad or really sad, and both of those were rare emotions for the Cajun. _He must be pretty mad, 'cause I can't understand a thing he's saying! He's like a turbo-charged machine gun! _Crystal thought about it as she dodged a laser and then shocked a camera in the corner of the Danger Room. To her surprise, Remy was hit twice at the same time. As he fell to his knees, he yelled, "COURSE THREE, REMY/CRYSTAL, PAUSE!" Scott ran to Gambit as the whole training course stopped and all the wire and lasers retracted into the Danger Room's walls and floor.

"What are you doing, LeBeau? You haven't received permission to stop a course! Why, I should give you more work _next_ week!" Remy looked up at the furious Scott as Crystal watched the Cajun spring up all of the sudden and grab Scott's shirt. As Gambit threw him into the nearest wall, he spat out in French, "Je suis fatigué de tout cela! Pas plus de formation pour Gambit, c'est sûr! Plus jamais ça!" He sprinted out of the Danger Room, leaving a surprised Crystal and a stunned Scott behind.

…

Crystal walked down the hall and took a right. _I hope he's okay…_She stopped in front of room 203 and knocked lightly. For a minute, she got no answer. Just as she was about to knock again, the door cracked and she saw—in the shadow of the door—one red on black demon's eye looking at her. "Wat?" Gambit spat, obviously not in a good mood. Crystal flinched at the word. She hated hearing him upset or angry. "I-It's me, Krys…" she stuttered as he continued to stare evilly at her. "How Gambit know it Krys…?" He slowed down, losing the sharp edge to his voice. She smiled, relieved. "Because, you pinned me to the ground yesterday and said, to my face: 'Who cares? Muffins-shmuffins, you get one later, non? Besides, Mon ami, you ain't in any position ta go anywhere, now are ya?' that's how you know."

Silence. Then the door closed and she heard the slide and click of the lock on the top of the door. It opened again and there was Gambit, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, his hair auburn hair shining and soaking wet. He smirked. "Well, looks like it _is_ Krys. Wat you want, chere?" Crystal laughed and smiled. "Oh, nuthin', just seein' if you were okay." His smirk turned into a cocky smile. "Well, by all means, why dontcha come in a sec and we talk abou' it, hmm?"

She smiled and nodded, walking past Gambit and into the room. He shut the door behind her, and then dove headfirst onto the bed. "Yes! Nine outta ten! Almos' perfect landin' fo' Remy LeBeau!" Crystal laughed hysterically at Remy's announcement. "Wow…that's great…but really, why'd you flip out in the Danger Room? I mean, sure, Scott's a jerk and all, but, I couldn't catch what you said in French." Remy cocked his head. "Hmm…Gambit ain't real sure wat you mean, Mon ami. Why not clarify a bit, hmm?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Gambit, you practically broke Scott in half when you threw him into the wall. Not to mention you stopped the training course!" He looked at her, his eyes boring holes through hers.

Remy sighed and lost his happy-peppy atmosphere. "G-Gambit, jus'…I don' know…Krys, Gambit jus' messed up deese days…His temper gettin' smaller ev'ry day…" Crystal was shocked. How could he say that? "Rem…G-Gambit, your temper's fine, hun, just…don't do that again, 'kay?" He looked up at her like a puppy, obviously not understanding what she meant by that. She laughed and hugged him all of the sudden. "W-Wat? Wat dat for? Gambit didn't do nutin'!" She beamed at him, her emerald eyes shining. "Yes you did, Remy. You were actually curious and happy and laughing and—"

"Wh-Whoa, wait a sec, breathe, mon Cherie, deep breaths. Don't hyperventilate on Gambit, now! He ain't ready ta be, 'happy' yet. Jus'…excited I guess." She looked up at him. "Sure! Whateva ya say, 'Mon ami'!"


	3. Crystal's First Kiss: Day 3

_French Translations:_

_Non-no_

_Merde-Sh*t_

Mon amour est tombé! Gambit sera pas la laisser mourir!- My love has fallen! Gambit will not leave her to die!

Gambit vous aime de tout son cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas le quitter maintenant, son cœur est brisé à jamais. Si vous étiez à se réveiller, Gambit serait de vous accorder un souhait. Un souhait que vous avez envie, il est sûr de lui. Gambit…-Gambit love you with all his heart. You cannot leave him now; his heart shall be broken forever. If you were to wake up, Gambit would grant you a wish. A wish you have longed for, he is sure of it. Gambit…

…

"Remy, how is it you can sleep through an alarm sitting on a table three feet from you? Honestly, you are needed in the Danger Room, and bad news: Scott is the cause of this little meeting."

As he shifted in bed to see what time it was, Storm noticed the T.V and shook her head. All she could say was, "Why…?" Suddenly Gambit shot up like a rocket and ran to the closet. "Merde! Why didn'cha tell Gambit earlier dat it twelve fifteen? No alarm or anyt'in! Geez…" Storm covered her mouth with a hand to hide her smile. "Um, Remy…" He turned on her. "Wat, Ororo?" Her cheeks turned a lighter tint and she laughed, uncovering her smile to point. "You might want to put some pants on, you _are _going to be in front of women, you know."

Remy looked in the mirror only to see that he was completely dressed except for pants. His red boxers were still clearly visible. "Oh good grief…" He fingered through a drawer until he found pants that were somewhat decent. This unfortunately caused Storm to laugh more. "Wat now?" Gambit asked impatiently. "I wasn't aware that Remy LeBeau owned sweatpants." He sighed and grabbed his coat from the ceiling fan. As he turned to leave, Storm alerted him, "There is a hole in the left thigh of those pants, Remy."

"Who cares?" He asked, slipping his trench coat over his half sleepwear/half daywear outfit, covering the hole. "Oh yeah, no one. C'mon, Storm! Gambit leavin'!" She sighed and swept out of the room behind the irritated Cajun, closing the door. "Well, the Professor might, considering your underwear can be seen."

…

As the two former thieves turned the corner into the Danger Room, Remy paused. Something wasn't right, but what? _Hmm…_Storm realized that Remy had stopped and she pivoted on her heel. "Remy, is something the matter? You've stopped pursuing me just inches away from your fate—I mean the door." He looked away from the lamp he was observing and answered slowly, "Somt'in ain't right, Stormy. You feel dat?" She really didn't, but she lied and said she did. "It weird, like somt'in watchin' us…Do you t'ink…" Storm couldn't answer, because the smooth metal doors to the Danger Room slid open, Revealing Professor Xavier rolling toward them.

"Hello Ororo, Gambit, why is it you have failed to enter the Danger Room, and yet you are standing three feet from the door?" Storm stared as she started to blush. "I-I—we, were just about to enter, Professor, b-but we—Gambit—" He smiled as she tried to explain what was happening. While she stuttered, Gambit slowly realized that it was the Professor that was watching them, and he loosened. "It was Gambit, Prof. He sense somt'in watchin', but it only you, sir."

"Well, if that is so, would you two care to follow me?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Sure, Prof."

They followed the Professor into the Danger Room where they saw Scott, Crystal, Jean, and Logan (ugh…) and…Emma? "U-Um, Professor…Why, Emma…?" Gambit couldn't finish his sentence, he was so shocked. She smiled at the speechless Cajun and replied, "I was called here because of _you, _Mr. LeBeau, if you believe that." He nodded slowly, but she easily could tell he was lying. "No, silly, I'm here to help with a training course," she continued, walking up to him and putting her hand on the hot Cajun's shoulder. Crystal fidgeted a bit, but Logan gave her one of those familiar "don't-worry-it's-okay-he-still-likes-you" looks and she stopped. Emma kept talking in that smooth, flirtatious way as she finished her explanation.

"So," Scott interrupted, "can we start the course now? That was the whole point, Professor." Professor Xavier turned and Crystal swore she saw him roll his eyes at Scott. "Yes, Scott, we can start," he sighed, saying something to Jean in his head. She replied with a command. "Training course three-o-seven, Gambit, Crystal, Logan, Storm, Jean, Emma Frost, sequence begin." She spoke clearly and loudly, and then all of a sudden there was a whizzing noise filling the Danger Room.

…

Of course Gambit was hit first.

They had all heard the noise that signaled weapons into the Danger Room, but Crystal saw where almost all of them were pointed: strait at the unsuspecting Cajun. She yelled his name, but it was too late. All at one time, Gambit was hit with about thirteen lasers, two electric wires, and maybe a ninja star or two. "Gambit!" She screamed as he was bombarded with weapons. She lost her balance and tripped a trip wire, causing about twenty-thousand volts of electricity to course through her body. Thankfully, most of it was used for power, because she let out a huge pulse of electricity through her palms.

Gambit was bleeding in more than a few places, but he saw Crystal's display of power. He gaped in awe as she fell to her knees not twenty feet from him. "Crystal!" The Cajun yelled as she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Gambit struggling to get up. _H-Help, m-me, Rem-my—_

Scott was in as much shock as Gambit. Emma, Jean, and Storm were busy destroying weapons, but Jean managed to say something in everyone's head. _"Crystal's lost consciousness! I repeat: Crystal has lost consciousness!" _Remy cursed for a good full minute before managing to stand. "Don't even try, Gambit," Scott ordered, obviously just calming down a bit. But Gambit didn't care. "Non!" he tried to yell, but Scott could barely hear him over the explosions all around the fighting mutants. "Mon amour est tombé! Gambit sera pas la laisser mourir!"

Remy struggled, but managed to run the twenty feet to Crystal. His left leg was killing him, but he ignored it. All he cared about was Crystal and her safety. Jean gave another sharp command as she saw Gambit fall to Crystal's side. "Training course three-o-seven, Gambit, Crystal, Logan, Storm, Jean, Emma Frost, pause!" Logan cursed madly as he sprinted over to the fallen couple. He heard Gambit talking lightly in French to Crystal, obviously close to unconsciousness himself. "…Crystal, Gambit vous aime de tout son cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas le quitter maintenant, son cœur est brisé à jamais. Si vous étiez à se réveiller, Gambit serait de vous accorder un souhait. Un souhait que vous avez envie, il est sûr de lui. Gambit…"

He couldn't finish. Logan walked up behind him and put a caring hand on his shoulder. Everyone came over at their own paces, but they _did_ all come. The Professor calmly said, "Gambit." The Cajun stayed put. If he moved, everyone would see the tears running down his face. _Krys, come back, __please__. Gambit needs you. _He was crying, but doing so silently, holding her cold hand in his. "Gambit," Professor X tried again softly, almost certain of Gambit's emotions. "Please, I need a clear look at Crystal's injuries…and yours." This time Gambit struggled not to burst. He couldn't leave her, but the Professor was right. _Krys, wat should Gambit do? _

Keeping his head down, the Cajun moved to Crystal's side side, still holding her hand. "Thank you—Gambit, are you…?" The Professor didn't continue because he heard a small sob escape Remy's lips. Logan heard in too, and he bent down next to Gambit. The first thing he saw was the tears, and the second, a couple gashes on his face that were still bleeding. "Listen, Bub…Gambit…She's gunna be fine, 'cause if she ain't…" Gambit looked up at him, clearly revealing to everyone else the tears running down his angel-like face, and the cuts covering it. "If she ain't, _wat_, Logan? Ya blame it all on Gambit? Ya cut him to pieces? Ya shove him t' da wall? Well, give 'im all ya got, Wolverine."

Logan was shocked. Not only because Gambit was crying, actually _crying_ over Crystal, but because the Cajun expected Logan to blame _him _for it! "I ain't blaming you for dis, Cajun, you had nuthin' ta do with this…" Gambit stared intently at him for a moment. Meanwhile, Storm and Jean were trying not to cry _themselves._ Emma just watched in amusement, because she knew Crystal was conscious at this time. The Professor did, too, but Jean hadn't discovered it yet.

Crystal kept her breathing shallow and her eyes closed, but she listened to everything the Cajun boy said. She was shocked, and also glad to hear his voice. But she heard others, too. They were talking and crowding around her. Something about her being unconscious…She was, but she'd waken up when she'd felt Remy's warm hand grasp hers. Now, however, she heard Gambit in a different tone…He was accusing _himself! _Now he was talking about how Logan would cut him into little pieces. She had to admit, Logan always threatened to do that when the Cajun got to close to her. She tried not to smile, but it was really hard to resist.

Finally, Emma spoke. "She's neither dead, nor unconscious. She's been listening to all of this." Gambit couldn't believe what he just heard. In fact, he _wouldn't _believe it. "Gambit cain't believe you!" he spat at her. Crystal was surprised it wasn't in French. Crystal couldn't take it, she _had _to say something. But how? "G-Gamb-bit…?" She definitely sounded like she'd been unconscious. He shot up and ran to her. (Not literally, he just looked over and scooted closer.) "Chere, Gambit here, wat you need?"

"I-I, I love you…"

"Gambit love you, too, chere."

She tried you sit up, but she didn't have the strength. Gambit helped her up and she felt water. She looked up slightly, but she didn't go very far. It was a tear, and it came from Gambit. Crystal was shocked and overjoyed, and Remy felt it, too. He hugged her with the rest of his strength. After a while she looked wearily at him. "Did ya mean what ya said?" Gambit cocked his head. "Wat you talkin' 'bout, chere?" She stared with her emerald eyes and coughed. "That you'd give me a wish if I stayed with you?" He smiled. "Of course I did." She leaned in and the Cajun got the message. He gave her a cocky smile and pulled her into a kiss.


	4. The Infirmary Sucks: Day 4

Crystal lay in the infirmary staring at the ceiling. Why did she have to stay here yesterday? Hank had already told her she was fine, and that she could go when she wished. But Logan forced her to stay, in the cold, white, really bright infirmary. Alone. She protested and even got out of bed to show she was absolutely fine except for a burn on her cheek. He still refused, and she was mad now.

Now she'd been in here for _fourteen hours. _Hank had come to check on her once or twice, but that was really all the company she'd gotten. And yet, at three in the morning, Crystal was still in the blasted infirmary! This was really annoying. She couldn't sleep with the lights on and in her face, and she was still in her battle armor! She sighed and turned on her side, noticing for the first time that there was another bed in the room. She silently wished someone was in that bed, someone to talk to.

All of the sudden, Hank flipped on yet another light in her room and stood in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. "God, Hank!" Crystal cringed at the light, looking away from the ceiling. "Are ya tryin' ta blind me?" Hank tried to laugh, but she could tell he was straining. He smiled, but she saw worry in his eyes. "No, Crystal, dear, I have no intention to take away your sight. However, I have come to alert you of something."

Crystal shot up in bed and stared at the blue doctor. "What is it? I'm wide awake, tell me!" Hank lost his forced cheeriness as he answered her demand. "You are getting a roommate." She cocked her head. "That's not a bad thing, Hank, why are ya so worried?" She saw, for the first time ever, him look down at his shuffling feet. Hank was _nervous? _"Well," he continued, his voice slowing to a gentle tone. Something bad was going to happen, and he was trying to keep her calm. _Why? Getting a roommate can't be that bad! _Crystal thought to herself as Beast continued. "Your 'roommate', so to speak, is…Gambit."

Crystal was shocked, but relieved. He was worried about _Gambit_, not her! Wait a second; _Gambit was going to be put in the infirmary?_ She paled. "W-When's he comin' in?" she stammered, trying not to scream. "Now," said a voice from the hall, "Move over! C'mon, Hank, help me here, the Cajun needs to lose a couple o' pounds." It was Logan. He must have been carrying Remy, because Hank turned and sprinted down the cold, tile hallway.

Sure enough, Logan carried Gambit in, Hank following behind him. His usually tan face was as white as the wall opposite of her. "Gambit…?" Crystal could hardly speak. Her love, the one who risks himself for her, the Cajun boy who _kissed her yesterday,_ was unconscious and bleeding in Logan's arms. "Crystal, there is no need to act like that," Hank said, taking Gambit from Logan—who wiped his arm to get the Remy's blood off—and laying him on the bed next to hers.

After a few silent minutes, Hank muttered something to Logan. He nodded and handed Hank a pair of scissors. Crystal again lost color in her face. "W-What are ya gonna do with those?" She pointed a shaky finger at the scissors. Logan answered her, "Wer gunna cut his shirt off so we can see his wounds better." Crystal nodded slowly. That sounded okay, not like something she should be worried about.

She was _so _wrong.

Crystal almost fainted as the Cajun's shirt was removed. There were so many gruesome gashes, rubbery marks and burns from the wire's repetitive lashings that his whole torso was a bloody mess. Not only that, but after his coat was lightly taken off, (because the men wouldn't like to see an angry Cajun's reaction to his coat being destroyed, lol) his arms were almost worse. Almost. The pale, cold skin was ripped and bloody, the cuts visible from two-hundred feet away.

It pained her to look at him. Gambit was a fighter, he always had been, and to see him like this was torture. Crystal fought back tears as Hank gently rubbed his chest with a wet rag, causing Remy to cry out in pain. "Calm down, Gumbo, yer gonna be fine," Logan muttered to the struggling Cajun, although Crystal could sense her adoptive father's true fear.

Beads of sweat now formed on Remy's forehead as Hank started to pace. Gambit cringed with every touch and Logan watched as the cuts became bloody again. "Relax, Hank," Crystal managed, although she wasn't very relaxed herself. "He's gonna be alright, especially with a doctor like you helping him." Hank stopped and looked back at the Cajun mess. "Yes, I hope you are correct, Crystal, for I'm worried we may not be able to cure him without causing him more pain." Hank muttered as a response.

"Logan?"

"Yea, Krys, what's up?"

"H-He'll, be alright, right?"

"Well…Sweetie, I can't promise ya nothin'."

"But, if he isn't…"

"Hey, don't you git no stupid ideas in yer head, he's a'right, for now."

Hank took out some bandages and gauze. "Well, by the looks of things, we'll just have to wrap him up and cast his leg." Crystal cocked her head. "Cast his leg? You mean, is that why he couldn't stand up in the Danger Room, and you had to help him?" Hank looked her in the eye, his eyes full of emotion. "Yes, that is precisely why. How, Crystal, did you know this if you were unconscious?" She tried to smile. "It was after…the kiss…" Hank raised his eyebrow. "Kiss? He kissed you, did he?"

"A'right, that's enough, Hank," Logan growled, obviously not wanting to bring up that little incident. She grinned. "Logan, you are _so _overprotective!" He was about to respond when a cough broke the conversation. They all turn to see Gambit sitting up in bed, a couple raspy breaths escaping his lips. "Cajun," Logan started, staring in amazement, "ya feelin' a'right?"

It took a while, but Remy managed to whisper, "No…no, Gambit ain' feelin' _d'accord." _Crystal jumped up and ran to his side, gripping his hand tight. "Gambit, you're okay! You're gunna be just fine, Hun!" Gambit cringed, but smiled weakly. "Y-Yeah, guess s-so…"

"Listen, Hun, Hank says they're gunna wrap you up and cast your leg, but I think you're fine after that!"

"Cast? G-Gambit's leg?"

"Well, yeah! It's broken, and they're gunna cast it so you can go back to your room!"

"U-Uh…d-dat's great, but…"

Hank cut in by clearing his throat and giving a glance toward Gambit's hand. Crystal blushed and let go, watching the Cajun swipe a look at his arm. "Merde…" he muttered, trying to lift his arm. He yelped as his shoulder moved to an uncomfortable degree. "Calm it down, Gumbo. Yer arm's broken, too." Gambit looked at Wolverine and muttered, "Gee, t'anks f-fo' da warnin'…" Crystal smiled, but there was only a glimpse of happiness behind it.

Gambit sensed her feelings, and said as loud as he could, which was not much beyond a raspy whisper, "You okay, chere? Somt'in—" He was interrupted by a fit of coughs. Crystal cringed at the sound. She hated to see him hurt like this. "Hank," she turned and looked at the big blue doctor. Wrap him up _now, _cast him, too." Logan and Beast were shocked at here command. "Gambit," she looked back to him with curiosity. "How would you do in a wheelchair?"

…


	5. Jealousy On High: Day 5

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep! _Crystal rolled onto her side as the clock continued to mock her. It was annoying, but she dealt with it, because she'd gotten almost no sleep as is, and she wasn't about to lose what could possibly be another two hours of sleep. She lay in bed another minute or two, listening to the alarm clock's stupid beeping combined with the hustle and bustle of X-kids outside.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! _The beeping seemed to intensify as Crystal kept her eyes closed and fumed silently to herself. Obviously, she wasn't going to get any sleep with the stupid alarm going off. She sighed and turned over, the nuisance that was the clock in sight. She smirked as she reached out with a finger and touched the clock. She could've pressed the "snooze" button, but eventually, the dumb thing would jerk back to life, waking her again from her perfect dreamland. So, instead, she gave it a little shock. Crystal smiled in approval as she turned on her side again, a small trail of smoke coming from the electrocuted clock.

However, just as Crystal was about to fall asleep again, there was a knock at the door. She moaned and muttered tiredly, "Who is it?" After a minute, the person answered, "Do ya really gotta ask, chere?" Crystal's eyes snapped open and she shot up like a rocket on steroids. Quickly, she threw some decent clothes on. "Why?" she muttered to herself. "Why did he have ta come when I'm not even dressed yet?"

From outside in the hallway, Crystal changing sounded like a bull had been let loose in her room. He was about to ask if his chere was alright, but the door opened at the same time his mouth did.

"Hey, w-what's up?"

"Wat goin' on, chere? Did someone break inta ya room?"

_God, _she absolutely hated that cocky smile on the Cajun boy's face, and she wished she could slap it off. But nothing she could do would prevent him from staring playfully at her with those gleaming red on black eyes and giving her a cocky smile.

Remy was a hunk, Crystal and all the other girls at the Mansion had to admit, but only she had ever been _kissed _by the cocky Cajun. At least, out of the people currently staying at the Mansion (ah-hem, Rogue). She always secretly had a crush on him, although their age difference was a bit of a problem. Crystal remembered yesterday, when Gambit stayed in the infirmary next to her. He had been hit so hard in the Danger Room that his leg and arm were broken, (now casted in black) and his chest had to be wrapped in bandage.

Crystal tried to suppress a laugh as she looked down at him. "Wat? You like it?" Gambit picked up the front half of the wheelchair and spun a couple of times, his auburn hair shining with each turn. Finally, she burst out laughing. He was somehow finding out how to do tricks in his new wheelchair, and they were hilarious!

"Gambit!" Crystal laughed as he stopped with his back to her and reached over his head, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. "Wat is it, chere? You need somt'in from Gambit? He give you anyt'in." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and smiled. "No, Hun, I was gonna tell ya that ya shouldn't be too rough." Remy cocked his head and looked at her. "Krys, Gambit ain't bein' too rough, trust me."

Crystal wasn't sure if Remy should be out of the infirmary this early. She'd told the Cajun that Hank would wrap him up, cast his leg, and then he'd be free to go. But Gambit wasn't exactly being as careful as he probably should be. In fact, Hank was really nervous now, because Gambit already pulled a muscle just getting _in _the wheelchair. Not to mention he was doing crazy tricks!

"C'mon, chere, why you scared fo' Gambit? He fine, and he don't need ta be nagged, 'specially 'bout his health." Gambit defended himself as he rolled into the kitchen, Crystal not far behind him. "Well, yeah, but you could really hurt yourself, Hun! I'm just making sure ya don't," she said back, suppressing a laugh at Remy's attempt to reach a muffin. "Merde," he muttered as Crystal giggled madly. "Dis really sucks, chere." Gambit turned to see her laughing like a hyena. "Um, did Gambit miss somt'in?" She shook her head. "No, it's just…that's hilarious! You can hardly reach the counter!"

"Why's dat funny, chere? Gambit cain't even eat in dis stupid chair!" Crystal saw his facial expression, and grabbed a muffin from the basket on the counter. "Here," she handed him a raspberry muffin and a Dr Pepper® and then impatiently shoved him to the table.

"Hey, watch it, Krys! Gambit defenseless!"

"Sure ya are, mini explosives aren't weapons at all."

"Ha-ha, your sarcasm isn't hard to find, chere."

"Nope, and neither are your cards."

"Wat dat s'posed ta mean?"

Crystal reached into his pocket and pulled out three decks of cards. While she did so, Kurt and Kitty "just so happened" to walk in and see Gambit's position. "Like, Krys, what are you doing?" Kitty asked while sitting down to Gambit's right. "Emptying Gambit's pockets," she replied, pulling four more decks from his coat. "Vy…? Did he do somt'ing vrong?" Kurt continued, teleporting to the chair next to Kitty. "Well, no, not exactly…" Crystal answered, emptying Gambit's last pocket.

Jean walked in just as Crystal placed the last packs on the table. "Crystal, why did you take all of Gambit's cards?" Gambit looked at the red-headed telepath as Crystal sat on his lap. "Dat wat Gambit askin'!" Amara and Boom-Boom walked in just as Crystal was about to answer. "Whoa! What's goin' on, dudes and dudets?" Boom-Boom asked as she grabbed the box of cereal from the cabinet.

"I was emptying Gambit's pockets to prove that he wasn't defenseless." Crystal blushed madly, trying to explain the awkward situation. Jean smirked, and told Crystal in her head, _"Were you really? It kind of looked like you were going to—"_

"_No way! Never ever in a billion years will I do that!"_

"_Really? Well, okay, but you are so lucky."_

"_What do ya mean, 'I'm so lucky'?"_

"_I mean what I said, Crystal, Gambit is so hot, and he chose _you _for a girlfriend."_

"_W-What? I'm not his—"_

"—_Really? You aren't? He seems to think so."_

"_No way, really?"_

"_Yep, and he thinks he's your boyfriend."_

Boom-Boom was waving her hand in front of Crystal's face when Jean dropped the conversation. "Boom-Boom, what are you doing?" Crystal swatted her hand away, and Boom-Boom replied like "whatever-it-was" was really obvious. "Girl, you were out of it, man! You were just staring at the wall and giving it random looks!" Crystal glanced around the room and saw that Jean wasn't even there anymore. She really _was _staring at the wall!

"Well, I was talking to Jean in telepathically, but she must've left the room!" Boom-Boom bought it and grabbed Amara, who had been watching and eating a banana. "C'mon, Amara! Rachel and Wanda are waiting at the mall!" She dragged the unsuspecting teenager out of the room, leaving Crystal, Gambit, Kitty, and Kurt. Crystal waltzed over to the fridge and dove in for a Coke®.

Kitty now turned to Gambit, her lips in a grin. "Hey, Gambit, do you, like, like her?" Crystal was busy in the fridge, so Gambit answered, "Who, Krys? Yeah, why?" She and Kurt exchanged looks, and he nodded and teleported away. Kitty put a hand on Gambit's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "'Cause, well…does she, like, like _you_?" Gambit cocked his head, and Crystal pulled a Coke® successfully. "What are you two talkin' about? Any new gossip, Kitty?" She looked away from Gambit and shook her head, half phasing through the floor. "Nope, not yet, Krys!" And as Kitty passed completely under, Crystal swore she heard her mutter, "She is _sooo _lucky! What a hunk…"

…

As Crystal rolled Gambit into the garden, she saw Ororo watering a vibrant blue flower. "Hey, Stormy, how you been, Mon ami?" Storm paused. She absolutely hated when Remy called her that. He knew it irritated her, and that's why he said it. Storm kept her cool, even though she wanted to pulse one hundred-thousand volts of electricity through his sexy Cajun body. [Please do NOT tell him I said that!] A single streak of lightning flashed in the sky as the Weather Witch's temper shortened a little. "Oh, I'm doing well, Gambit. What about yourself? I see you are in a wheelchair." She turned to look at him, her long white hair blowing in the wind.

Storm saw the Cajun's hand glow slightly, but he replied rather calmly, "Yep, dat jus' goes ta show da Danger Room ain't a happy place, an' dey should make some changes." Crystal smiled and whispered something in Remy's ear, but Ororo didn't catch what it was. She felt a drizzle of water hit her foot and she looked down. She was still watering the exotic plant and the pot was now a complete watery mess. Crystal watched as Storm made the cloud disappear and replaced it with a strong ray of sunlight, which made the plant's pot dry up.

"Uh, Storm, are we interrupting ya?" Crystal poked at the idea of Storm staring at her and Gambit. "N-No dear, why do you ask?" Storm pivoted on her heel so she wasn't facing the couple and walked down the path a ways until she came to another strange plant. "Well, it's just…" Crystal couldn't find out how to say it. She didn't want to accuse Ororo for something she might not have done, but she was really curious, too. Gambit cut into the awkward silence. "Gambit know you two _lovely_ ladies are busy t'inkin, but don't Crystal have a trainin' session?"

Crystal snapped out of it and realized Gambit was right. She had a session in the Danger Room with Logan and Emma at five-thirty. _Uh-oh…_She glanced at her watch and her heart skipped a beat; it was six-fifteen. "Oh-my-gosh, you're right! Storm, I've gotta go!" She was about to run back toward the Mansion, but she remembered Gambit in the wheelchair. "Hey, Gambit—"

"-Gambit'll be fine, chere, jus' go to ya session." Crystal thanked him and bolted to the door, sparks flashing with every step she took.

…

[A/N: In case no one knew, it's December in this story!]


	6. Gambit's Present: Day 6

_**French Translations:**_

_Mon amour, pourquoi pleures-tu? Qui a causé la douleur du cœur? Gambit seront les traquer comme un chien, et puis il va leur montrer ce qui arrive quand copine Gambit en prend un coup!-_My love, why are you crying? Who has caused your heart pain? Gambit will track them down like a dog, and then he will show them what happens when Gambit's girlfriend gets hurt!

_Chere_-Dear

…

With Christmas coming nearer and nearer, the whole Mansion was going nuts, and Crystal was starting to get annoyed. She had been up until two in the morning listening to everyone running around and decorating for Christmas. She wasn't in the best of moods to begin with because of her training session yesterday, but not sleeping made her mood worse. So as she sat at the dining room table and looked outside at the snowy field, she muttered to herself about how people "should be considerate of others" and "just stop and continue the _next _day".

In the middle of her moping, Crystal heard the whole kitchen gasp. She turned and saw Gambit rolling in, a deep slash mark fresh and bleeding across his right eye. "S-Someone here ta s-see Wolverine," he muttered. The Professor, who was now examining the Cajun's cut eye started talking to him and asking questions like, "What did they look like?" and "Is he still here?". Logan got up and left the kitchen, his claws popping out of his hand. Crystal felt like dying or killing herself. _Gambit's hurt enough already! He's in a wheelchair, for God's sake! _Crystal thought she'd faint from this, but instead she ran toward him, knocking over a chair.

Jean stopped her telepathically and thought sharply, _"What do you think you're doing? Can't you see the Professor is working with Gambit?" _Crystal felt hurt and offended. How could she say such a thing? "Yes, I see that! I'm not blind!"

"_You might not be blind, but you are a little aggressive."_

"Aggressive? You're gonna call me aggressive for wantin' ta see my _boyfriend?"_

"So he_ is_ your boyfriend!"Kitty cut into their little fight and Crystal heard two wheelchairs roll out of the room. "N-No…Gambit is _not _my boyfriend!" She was blushing hard now, and everyone turned to stare at the three girls, mainly Crystal. "Why the change of opinion, Crystal, dear?" Storm strolled into the room, hitting Jean with this creepy stare. Jean rolled her eyes at the gesture and walked out, a couple of people following her.

Crystal sat down with her arms crossed on the table and silently cried into her elbow. Everyone else left besides Storm now, muttering things and laughing quietly. "What is it, Darlin'?" Logan came back in, retracting his claws. He walked over and sat next to her. Storm picked up the fallen chair and sat in it to Crystal's left. "Yes, do tell us, sweetie," Storm gently put her hand on the crying girl's shoulder as she spoke calmly and quietly. "I-It's just…" Crystal stuttered through the sobs, "Gambit, a-and Jean—"

"What about Jean?" Logan growled defensively, not liking the idea that Jean was involved with his daughter's problems. Gambit on the other hand…Yeah, Logan could see _him_ in this. "Well," Crystal calmed down a little at Logan's over-protective-dad instincts, and sat up. "It's just…Earlier at breakfast, when Gambit, uh, rolled in with the…c-cut," She had trouble fighting more tears as she talked about her "boyfriend" getting hurt again. Logan and Storm both patted her shoulders protectively, and she continued. "Well, when _that_ happened, I got up and ran to him—well, I 'tried', I mean…Jean stopped me with her stupid force-field, and was all, like,_ "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see the Professor is working with Gambit?' _and I was offended, 'cause I could definitely see that! A-And…and," Logan was going to tell her to calm down, but then her temper blew up. "AND IT WAS STUPID, 'CAUSE THEN I STOOD UP FOR MYSELF, BUT I CALLED GAMBIT MY BOYFRIEND, AND THEN KITTY INTERRUPTED AND SAID 'SO HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND' AND, I-I… I just…"

She burst into tears again just as Gambit rolled in next to the Professor. He glanced at Logan, who was basically staring at his white temporary eye-patch, (not like a pirate eye-patch, it's gauze and medical tape, people,) and rolled over to the crying girl that he loved. "Mon amour, pourquoi pleures-tu? Qui a causé la douleur du cœur? Gambit seront les traquer comme un chien, et puis il va leur montrer ce qui arrive quand copine Gambit en prend un coup!" Crystal peeked up at the sound of Remy's French words. "Gambit…?" The Cajun's cocky smile caught her completely off guard and she smiled with him, completely forgetting her sadness. "De one an' only, chere. Wat you need?" Crystal didn't even need to answer, at least not with words. She sat on Gambit's lap and they kissed. Logan snarled disapprovingly, but Storm put a hand on his shoulder and just sighed. The Professor watched and smiled, glad to see everyone happy again.

…

"So, watcha want for Christmas?"

"Me? Aw, chere, Gambit don' need anyt'in fo' Christmas 'cept you."

"No, really! I wanna get ya somethin'!"

"Well, Gambit ain't sure he want anyt'ing…"

"Aw, c'mon, Remy, surely ya can find somethin' ya want!"

Crystal and Gambit were laying on his bed, in his room, the TV still cracked and unusable. She really wanted to get Gambit something he really wanted, because he had done so much for her. She'd thought about a new TV, but Gambit never really watched that TV anyway, he'd said so himself! She had also gone to a couple of people in the Mansion, but no one really knew the mysterious thief that well. So, instead, she asked _him _about what he wanted, but Gambit was _so _stubborn! If he really _was _thinking about what he'd like to have, he sure wasn't showing it.

"You really can't think of _anything you want?_" Crystal pushed her Cajun boyfriend, but he didn't take the bait. "Nope, abs'lutely not'in, chere. Gambit ain't a needy kinda guy, ya know?" She rolled he eyes and sighed. This was going to be really difficult. "Well, okay, if _you _won't tell me, I'll ask Kitty," she teased and Gambit put his hand sarcastically over his mouth. "Oh no! Krys's gunna ask _**KITTY! **_It da end uh-da world!" He jumped into the wheelchair next to the bed and rolled in circles yelling about "the attack of the fifty foot Kitty". Crystal laughed until her sides hurt, and when she walked out of the room full of yelling and laughter, she ran straight into Kitty. "Uh, like, what were you two_ doing_ in there?"She giggled. Crystal was still laughing, but she was blushing now as well. "Well, uh, I was asking Gambit about what he wanted for Christmas, and then he wouldn't tell me anything so I told him that I'd ask you, and he started rolling around talking about the attack of the fifty foot Kitty, and—"

"—uh, like, the attack of the fifty foot _me_?"

"Yeah, basically…"

"Wow, like, okay…So, about Gambit's Christmas present—"

Kitty led Crystal down the hall and into her room, which didn't really appeal to anyone that pink didn't appeal to. [Did you understand that? ] It was painted pink, with a pink fuzzy rug and pink sheets on the bed. There were posters of famous boy-bands and singers covering the walls, leaving only enough space for a bulletin board, and a couple of mirrors. On the board were various phone numbers, including Lance's, (a.k.a Avalanche.) A picture in a frame was on the table next to her bed. It showed Kitty on Lance's back, both teens smiling at the camera. Also on the bedside table were a couple of Sharpies in various shades of pink, and her pink sparkly cell phone plugged into a charger, which was plugged into the wall outlet. Over all, if you were to describe Kitty's room in three words, they would be:

Pink

Girly

Kitty

*** [Let me tell you something, I would _so _barf if I had to stay in that room!] ***

"So," Kitty sat on the bed and Crystal pulled up a chair and sat down. Kitty leaned in and asked, "How are you two, ya know, getting along?" Crystal rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kat, I'm not telling you what's going on between us. I'm here for help and advice, more or less." Kitty looked at her with that "I'm-not-giving-up-you-know" look and giggled. Then she pulled lipstick out of her purse and started applying it to her already perfect lips. She leaned back on the bed and pulled out a compact mirror before continuing their talk.

"Okay, so, like, you wanna know what to get Gambit for Christmas, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I came here for."

"Get him a guitar."

Kitty didn't hear a response, so she looked over only to see Crystal with her mouth wide open staring at her. "What, you, like, didn't know he played?" Recovering slightly from her shock, Crystal shook her head slowly. "Nooooo…" Kitty sighed. "Well, okay, I'll bet you the Professor will like, _so_, get him one if I ask him to." She went back to her makeup and Crystal thought, _Wow, I never knew he played guitar! Maybe we can go the music store in town tomorrow and I can ask him to play for me! Oh, that'd be so cool! _

"What about a pet?"

Crystal snapped out of her thoughts. "Wh-What?"

"I _said, '_what about a pet?'"

"Hmm…" she had to admit, that was a pretty good idea, but would Professor X allow it? All of a sudden a voice rang through her head. _"Yes, Crystal, I would allow that. If that is what you would like to give Gambit for Christmas gift, you may do so." _ It was the Professor, and Crystal replied, _"Thanks, Professor X!"_

"Sure, that sounds good! And it's in my price range."

"You mean _Wolverine's_ price range!" Kitty laughed, putting away her stuff. "Well, yeah, kinda," Crystal admitted, blushing lightly. To be honest, she was broke, but Logan would always let her borrow money. And when he didn't, she would steal some when he wasn't around. Logan really couldn't care less about what she did, unless it involved Gambit, or her getting hurt.

"Okay that's, like, totally cool and all, but, like, what type of pet are you gonna get him?" Crystal had to think really hard about that. Was Gambit a cat person? _No. __Definitely__ not._ Kitty didn't wait for an answer. "Well, like, the legal pets are like, cats, dogs, hamsters, snakes, chinchillas, guinea pigs, omg, I, like, _so love _guinea pigs!" That earned a strange glance from Crystal, but Kitty just kept going, not even looking at her. "Okay, Kitty, focus…There are, like, guinea pigs, fish, birds, and sometimes monkeys. On the illegal side, which I totally don't recommend, are alligators, crocodiles, monkeys, raccoons, electric eels—" Crystal could tell Kitty was getting way out of hand, so she tapped her on the shoulder. "What?"

"Kitty, I'm not getting him an illegal animal!"

"Oh, that's good, 'cause they're, like, really hard to get."

"Okay, I really don't think Gambit's a cat person, or a little-cute-rodent type person."

Kitty frowned. "Darn, okay…"

"Yeah, so that leaves snakes, monkeys, and dogs."

"And fish!"

"Right. So, no monkeys or fish, but a snake or a dog might be a good idea."

"Like, totally, 'cause Gambit's just like that!"

Crystal stared. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Uh, never mind…Anyway, I think a snake would, like, be a total bore, ya know?"

"Yeah…so, a dog?"

No response came from Kitty as Crystal saw that she was texting Lance. So she walked out of the room, happy but a little worried. A dog, that would definitely make him happier, and he could play with it. It was a perfect idea! _Wasn't it?_


	7. An Encounter with Some Friends: Day 7

Crystal stopped in front of Remy's door. She listened closely for any movement, but then remembered he was basically silent because he was a thief. So she sighed quietly and reached for the handle. As she turned the cool metal knob, she heard the small click of the door. She cracked the door open and held in a gasp. Gambit was definitely up, but he was sitting in his wheelchair typing on a _laptop. _Actually, it looked a lot like _Scott's_ laptop. Crystal watched in wonder as he exited the web browser, and went to Microsoft paint. _What?_

Just as the mouse started moving, creating a streak across the screen, Crystal was pulled backward by a hand. She flinched and felt the electricity flow to her fingers. "Hey, are you, like, ready to go yet?" Relief spread across Crystal's face. It was Kitty, and she was ready. "Y-Yeah, I was just making sure Gambit wasn't paying attention," she whispered very quietly, glancing through the crack again, seeing the abandoned laptop lying on the floor. "Well, he's not," Kitty whispered hurriedly, "so, like, let's go before he _starts_ paying attention!" She yanked Crystal's arm and ran down the hall dragging her, leaving the door open, and not noticing Gambit had been _standing in the doorframe. _

"Whoa, Kitty, slow down!"

"Like, no way, Krys! We've, like, only got two hours before everyone eats breakfast! We can't let them see it!"

"But you're pulling my arm off!"

Kitty looked at Crystal's arm where she was holding it. "Oh, heh-heh, sorry." She let go just as they got to the garage. Kitty grabbed a set of keys off of the wall and ran to Scott's convertible. Crystal stared. "Uh, Kat, I really don't think that's a good idea…" Kitty started the car, and said over the engine, "Like, why not? I, like, know how to drive!" Crystal slapped her forehead. "Oh-my-gosh, why?" she muttered, getting in the red and white sports car. "Cool, let's go!" Kitty yanked the car into reverse and Crystal's stomach lurched like the car. _Oh great, _she thought bitterly to herself as they pulled out of the driveway.

…

The two teens stood outside of Sam's Pet Shop looking in the display window. There were three adorable kittens playing and chasing each other. A sign on their crib said "SALE! 2 Cats for Price of 1". Kitty turned to Crystal, who was looking past the kittens at a crib of puppies. "Are you, like, _totally _sure Gambit's not a cat person?" Crystal rolled her eyes and pulled her easily distracted friend inside. "Yes, I'm 'totally sure', Kitty. We're here for a _dog, _not a cat." Suddenly a man's voice broke through the conversation. "So, yer lookin' for a dog, eh? Bet ya we can 'elp ya there, missy." It was an Irish accent and sounded awfully cocky, which reminded her of Gambit.

Crystal turned to see a tall man with fiery red hair and bright green eyes in a thick coat that seemed to be made of animal pelt. He gave her a cocky smile and said, "What? You 'onestly think I'm that much like the ol' Cajun? Eh, pity, that is, Krys." Crystal stared in awe at the man who somehow knew her. Kitty sort of cocked her head. "Uh, do we, like, know you?"

"Well, I sure'd 'ope so, seein' ya know m' dear Emma." Something must have clicked in Kitty's head, because she ran up and hugged the stranger. "Banshee! Emma told me about you!" Crystal was still really confused, but she didn't let it on. "The one an' only, Shadowcat. So," Banshee turned to Crystal. "You're Crystal, right? M' name's Sean Cassidy, call meh Banshee. Abilities: superhuman hearing, sonic screams, flight, concussive blasts, sonic energy lances, the ability ta cause nausea, disorientation, or unconsciousness, and immunity ta any powers of Black Tom Cassidy. Nice ta meet ya, Shocky!" Sean winked and turned to Kitty again.

"So, yer lookin' for a dog?"

"Yep, it's for Crystal's boyfriend—"

"—Gambit, Ah'm aware uh 'im. Apparently, I resemble 'im?"

"Yeah, like, apparently."

Banshee smiled at Crystal. "So, what type a dog you two lov'ly lassies searchin' for?" Crystal found herself blushing for some reason, but she shrugged. "Uh, we're not really sure. Do you have any idea what type of dog is good for a smoking, poker-loving, cocky Cajun in a wheelchair?" Sean raised his eyebrow. "Wheelchair? Krissy, dear, what'd ya _doo_ to 'im?" He emphasized "do" so strangely. She guessed that his thick Irish accent made him hard to understand sometimes. "Me, well, I didn't do anything. The Danger Room, on the other hand…" Sean just rolled his eyes and the bright green glinted in the light. "Charles really needs ta lighten up on 'is trainin', does 'e not?" Kitty and Crystal both nodded their heads as they followed Banshee to the back of the store.

"Well, these li-ul [little without pronouncing the two t's, but keep both syllables. Can you do it? :D] things might do the trick. You can pick one out, if ya'd like _too_." Crystal and Kitty struggled, but managed not to laugh at his funny accent. The Irish man sauntered off, whistling, leaving the two girls to look at puppies. Kitty stared at the spot where Banshee had been standing while Crystal turned her attention to the rolling balls of fur.

"Hey, little cuties, what's up?" She petted a chocolate lab puppy and it licked her hand. Kitty was currently looking at a cocker spaniel with deep blue eyes. "Look, Krys, it's, like, just like me!" She held it up to her face and Crystal thought she saw the dog smile. They looked a lot alike, because they both had brown hair/fur, blue eyes, and they were smiling like lunatics on steroids. Crystal shook her head and laughed, "You can get it, if you want to, but ask Xavier first." Kitty was about to put the puppy back in the crib, but its cuteness overwhelmed her. "Okay! I'm, like, _so _getting this little guy!" Kitty kissed the spaniel's forehead and the puppy returned it with a lick on the cheek.

After the little situation, Kitty spoke. "So, have you, like, found anything ya like yet?" Crystal shook her head. She had been through almost three cribs now, but none of the cuties seemed to scream "Gambit!" in her face. "Well, Ah just might be able ta 'elp ya there, Crystal, dear," said the cocky Irish voice from behind them. She turned and almost ran into him as Kitty interacted with her new friend. "Whoa there, lassy, you got too be careful 'round these li-uh creatures," Sean teased and pushed her away from the crib she'd been looking at. "C'mon, follow me, then," he said cheerfully as he led Crystal to left wall of the store.

"This here is where we keep thuh bigger ones that don't get adopted much. Ya might find one suitable." Banshee opened a little metal door and almost instantly, loud barking echoed off the walls. As Crystal followed him inside the room, she saw many—as Sean said—"bigger ones". Each one was in a separate cage, and some weren't too happy to have visitors. "This here's a troubled one, she is," Banshee said over the barking, pointing to a German shepherd with silver eyes. "Hit by a blasted car twice I tell ya. An' it was thuh same one!" The dog looked up solemnly and seemed to bow its head in cautious welcome. Crystal, not sure what to do next, just bowed in reply, making the dog cock her head. _She's a beautiful dog, _she thought, _but I'm not sure Gambit could handle a __calm__ dog. _

Banshee left the room shortly after their arrival, telling Crystal she could stay as long as she liked. As she roamed around the large metal room, she saw dogs of many sizes. There were little Chihuahuas and giant Great Danes; Rottweiler puppies were biting the metal bars on their cages. One cage had clearly been destroyed, because it was almost _made _completely out of fiber-glass. The puppy inside was massive and sleeping, thank God.

Crystal was walking down an isle of cages when she heard a low growl unlike the loud barking that filled the room. She pivoted on her heel only to see a Doberman pinscher "puppy" (it was big, okay?) laying down next to an open cage. It was adorable, and obviously not even a year old. And yet the little rascal had somehow managed to break out of its cage. Crystal wasn't sure if she should pet the dog or leave it alone, but before she made up her mind, the Doberman sat up and started to pant. As normal as that seemed, Crystal saw something different about it. As she leaned in to get a better view, something pink and wet tickled her ear. Then, slowly, Crystal knew why the sudden panting was different: that dog was smiling. And not just any doggy smile, either, it was the cockiest thing besides Gambit that she'd ever seen. Ever.

She smiled, and the Doberman smiled back, teeth and all. If Crystal moved to the right, it would nudge her back to the left, and when she leaned backward, the dog jumped on her. In less than a minute of laugher and barking, the dog had basically pinned her to the ground. Smiling and getting this curious little spark in its eye, the Doberman licked her, _on the lips_, for about two minutes…until Banshee came around the corner.

The Irish man was stunned. _How in the world did that dog get out? _He wondered as it got off Crystal, then went around to her back and pushed on her until she was sitting upright. "Ha-ha, thanks, little guy!" She patted the dog on the head and stood up, brushing some fur off of her shirt. The Doberman went over to where Banshee was standing and sat next to him, looking up at his shocked face. "Well," he started, scratching the puppy behind the ear. "Looks like ya found yer pet, Krissy."

…

"You're getting _that _for Gambit?" Kitty was terrified of Dobermans because all of her friends at Bayville had told her that they were mean and ill-tempered. Crystal just smiled mockingly, and Jacob (the Doberman, a.k.a Jake) did the same. "Yeah, it's just like him, and I figure Gambit's tough, so Jacob here should be tough, too." Kitty was starting to get very nervous as Sean rung up their purchases. "Well, yeah, but, like, don't you think that's a little _too _tough?" Crystal rolled her eyes at the same time Banshee and Jacob did, which made it look kind of creepy from Kitty's point of view. "Don't you worry, Kitty, Jacob's just a big softie on the inside. Jus' like Gambit, is he not?" Sean smirked and Jacob stared at a rubber poker chip toy.

Kitty wanted to relax, but she couldn't do it. She hugged Macy (the Cocker Spaniel) tightly and the little puppy yapped in delight. Jacob kind of said something (similar to a growl, but much more pleading) and nudged Crystal's side. Finally, she looked down at the whining dog. "What is it, Jake?" He pointed with his long muzzle at the poker chip and Crystal couldn't hold back a smile. "Sure, Jacob, your Daddy will be proud." She walked over with Jacob at her side and picked up the toy. "Here Banshee, can we get this, too? Jake wants it really bad." Banshee laughed, "No, sweetheart, you can 'ave it free of charge. You saved Jacob from being put through numerous tests,, and possibly saved his life. Take the toy, and that leash right there and be gone." She thanked the Irish man and grabbed the leash he was holding, and then walked out of the store followed by Kitty. _This was a great idea_, Crystal thought proudly to herself. "Now we just have to hide you until Christmas," she muttered as Kitty started the red convertible.


	8. Lots of Visits: Day 8

_**French Translations:**_

_Bonjour, Krys, comment a été ma belle fille?—_Hello, Krys, how has my beautiful girl been?

_Mon ami—_my friend

_Bien—_Well

…

Kurt walked down the hall and stopped at Boom-Boom's door. Like it or not, he was supposed to wake everyone up, and he'd done the whole mansion except this hallway. Unfortunately for him, this hall was home to a former thief, a lunatic, and a Popsicle. Then there was Crystal and Kitty, which he didn't mind too much. "Man, I hate ziss job!" Kurt muttered as he knocked on Ms. Psychopath's door. Immediately the door knob was turned and Boom-Boom walked out in a bright green plaid jacket and bright red pants, her iPod on full blast. "Hey, breakfast call, Blue?" Kurt had no idea what she just said so he nodded, hoping that was the answer she was looking for.

It was. She kissed his cheek playfully and danced down the hall. As she did, something fell out of her pocket. "Tabitha! You dvopped somt'ing!" Kurt picked up a small dog statue. It had headphones on and an iPod in its left paw. He smirked and looked up, seeing that her door was open. "Okay, I'll just go in and veturn it den get out. Vhat's to worry?" Kurt said to himself as he walked into Boom-Boom's room very carefully.

There was stuff _everywhere; _on the ceiling fan, on her desk, on her dressers and in her closet, on the bed, scattered over every inch of the floor. How was he supposed to find where to put the little statue? He sat in on the desk next to her iPod charger. "Yeah, she'll find it zhere," Kurt said to himself as he teleported into the next room, only to get blasted out and frozen half to death. Dang, Kurt forgot how cold Bobby kept it in there. Oh vell, he thought as he limped over to Crystal's door. But before he could knock or even ask if she was up, a low growl followed by a powerful bark came from the room.

Kurt froze. What was behind that door? It must be hungry, because it was practically staring a hole in the wall looking at Kurt. "U-Uh, Cvystal, a-are you—vhat's g-gvowling? I-I mean, u-uh," he stuttered, shuddering violently. Another menacing growl, but then Crystal's voice came underneath the evil noise. "Oh, hey Kurt! Jake, it's okay, it's just Kurt." _Jake? _The growling stopped and Kurt slowly opened the door.

What he saw just about killed him. A giant Doberman was sitting in front of him, a rubber poker chip in between its paws. It stared intently at Kurt, waiting for his trainer's command to greet the blue guy. Crystal smiled. "Kurt, close the door, I don't want him to get out." She pointed at the huge dog. Kurt closed the door like she told him to, but then teleported next to Crystal, shaking madly.

She just laughed and whistled. The Doberman bounded over and, with one motion, jumped up onto the bed next to Kurt. He whimpered faintly as the dog sniffed his blue tail. "Kurt, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Kurt the scaredy-cat." Then Jake did something funny: Kurt stuck out his hand to pet the dog, but the Doberman put his paw out and the two furry creatures shook hands. Kurt was stunned. He'd just started to relax when Jacob growled at the door. Someone was knocking loudly, but they didn't know about the dog, so they generally gave the same reaction, but with a bigger hint of curiosity.

"Who is it?" Crystal asked while doing some strange motion toward Jacob. The dog went into the closet and even closed the door behind him. The reply came rather quietly, but Kurt and Crystal heard it clearly. "It's Hank; I believe I'm supposed to be here for…Jacob?" She looked at Kurt, who understood the gesture and teleported out of the room. Then she opened the door. "Uh, hi, Hank, come in, please." Hank walked into the dead silent room and looked around. "Well, where _is_ our friend Jacob?" Crystal had only slept for an hour and a half because she had trained the Doberman to understand her hand signals, so she answered without thinking. "In the closet," she stated with a yawn.

Beast—who ignored the impulse to question her as to why Jacob was in the closet—walked to the closet door and immediately heard a faint growl. He chuckled lightly and opened the door, only to see a dog. "Is out friend a mutant?" he asked, patting the dog's head. "No, he's Gambit's Christmas present." Hank almost chocked on the cough drop in his mouth. After recovering, he looked at her with an "are-you-crazy" look. "R-Really? Well, that's, um…pleasant," he managed.

Meanwhile, Jacob resisted _his _impulse to sniff Hank for a solid hour. Crystal motioned for him to come out, and he definitely came out. Jake sniffed Hank's hand for five minutes strait, which was distracting because Crystal was talking to Hank about a place to hide him until next week. Finally the pair of mutants decided it would be best to keep him in the blue doctor's office in the infirmary. At first, he protested, but Crystal had methods of persuasion that Hank would rather not see. So, tonight, Jacob would sleep in the office.

Beast left, muttering something about a test subject. Crystal was just about to jump back in bed to get a couple hours of sleep when there was a knock at the door. A low growl signaled someone Jacob didn't recognize, so Crystal got up and put him in the closet. She stifled a yawn as she muttered, "Come in." The door opened and Gambit rolled into the room. She jumped nearly a foot. Why was _he _here?

"Bonjour, Krys, comment a été ma belle fille?" Crystal wasn't too tired to understand what he'd said. "Eh, I'm okay, just kinda tired. What about you?"

"Bien, Mon ami; Gambit's fine. Wat you up to, chere?" The Cajun smiled, but it was weak and forced. Something was obviously wrong with him. "I, uh, I'm not doing anything, well, I was going to see If I could get some more sleep before lunch." She stuttered, failing at her attempt to remain calm. Truly, she was worried that Gambit would find Jacob. Then her whole plan would be ruined.

Crystal shook her head to get rid of that thought and asked Gambit, "So, what have _you _been doing lately?" He shrugged. "Not much, really. Kinda borin' 'round here, ya know? Not'in int'restin happens anymore." Gambit wasn't very loud, and his voice seemed scratchy, but he didn't seem to either notice or care. Jacob's familiar growl shot into the air, but it disappeared quickly. Gambit looked toward the closet. "Wat you got in dere? Sound like somt'in pretty big." Crystal gulped. _Drat! And to think I thought this would work! _She spat at herself, angry that she hadn't moved the Doberman down to the office sooner.

"U-Uh, I don't have anything, um—"

"_It would be easiest to give the dog to Gambit early, because I have observed Jacob's behavior. He will get destructive when ignored, and I don't think he likes the closet very much," _the Professor said suddenly to her telepathically. Crystal had no time to reply, because Xavier continued. _"Besides, Gambit could use some company in the infirmary. Is he there? He needs to head to the infirmary, and if you would remind him, that would be alright, as well." _

Crystal wondered what the Professor was talking about. Why would Remy need company in the infirmary? "Uh, Krys, y-you okay?" Gambit waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality just as he started coughing. "Gambit, are _you _okay? I'd be more worried about yo'self than me, Hun," Crystal stated, rolling Gambit out of the room and down the hall. "Where we goin', chere? Gambit ain't got nowhere ta be." She looked at him. "Yes you do, the Professor told me you were needed in the infirmary."

Gambit was going to protest, but they reached the door to the infirmary. Just as he started coughing again, it opened and Hank rolled him in. Crystal followed them in and saw the Professor sitting calmly next to a vacant bed. "Ah, hello, Crystal, glad you could join us." He said; a hint of doubt in his voice. "What's wrong with him?" Crystal muttered to Professor X as Hank put Gambit on the hospital bed and hooked him up to some machine.

"Oh, nothing Hank cannot fix, I assure you," the Professor replied simply, glancing at the blue doctor. "Yes," Beast added, to back up Xavier's theory, "Gambit is fine, but we need to see if he has caught anything major. For example, December is a cold month. He could have just a cold to pneumonia, or worse." Crystal closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gambit sensed her nervous reaction and said quietly but clearly, "Trus' Gambit, chere, 'f dat da case, den you got not'in ta worry 'bout." He coughed and Hank said something to him that Crystal didn't catch.

"So, how is our Doberman friend? Doing well, I hope?" The Professor rolled out of the infirmary and into the hall. Crystal followed and saw Jacob sitting outside the door with his rubber poker chip. Xavier smiled as the dog walked up calmly to him and put the toy on his lap. "Jake, why are you out of the room?" Crystal yelped as the Professor patted Jake's head. "Jacob might be lonely alone in your closet, Crystal. Have you ever thought of that?" the bald man smirked and started to roll down the hall, leaving Jake sitting in the hall next to a shocked and confused Crystal.

Crystal stared at the dog and he stared back. She could tell they were both thinking the same thing: _Well, what now?_


	9. The Secret's Revealed: Day 9

Gambit hadn't slept at all that night. All the coughing and retching was really hard to endure when you're asleep. So, after 5:30 am, the Cajun finally fell asleep. So now, at 12:00 pm , as he stirred and exited his dream, he felt an unnatural warmth in the crook of his knee. He had heard recently about Kitty's new puppy, so he figured maybe the storm that night had scared it into coming here with him. He wouldn't have minded a dog in bed with him, if he hadn't realized that this _wasn't _Kitty's little harmless Cocker Spaniel. Lying next to Gambit on the little hospital bed was a huge Doberman Pincher. On the chair next to it, a rubber poker chip.

He wasn't sure what to think. Should he be scared? Should he get up and go around the mansion to find out who's it was? Then he froze. He remembered yesterday, when Hank had confirmed strep throat was what he had, he'd visited Crystal and heard a low growl. This dog…was _Crystal's? _

Suddenly, Kitty phased through the wall with some breakfast for Gambit. She didn't even hesitate at the sight of the dog. "Hey, Gambit! Like, how do ya like your Christmas present? I _totally _helped Crystal find it for you!" She beamed and sat the tray on the table next to a stunned Cajun. She patted the Doberman's head, now over her fears, and said in a baby voice, "Hey, Jake-y! How's Aunt Kitty's little puppy? Huh?"

Surprisingly, it didn't snap at her or claw her like Gambit thought it would. It actually seemed to growl a reply as the girl petted it's short black fur. "W-Wait a min'te, dis…d-dis is _mine?_" he muttered, his voice raspy and faded from a night of coughing and strep, but Kitty still heard him. "Like, _yeah, _didn't you know? Crystal and me picked it out for ya! I kinda figured 'fierce, but sweet, that's, like, _so _Gambit!' ya know?"

Gambit had stopped listening at "Crystal and me". She really _did _ask Kitty! He shook his head warily, trying to clear the image of lots of puppies at the shop. _Merde, wat she gone an' dun now? _He thought to himself as he sat up for the first time in two days. It felt good to stretch after being crammed in the little white cot, especially with the extra space taken up by "Jake-y". The dog stared up at the injured mutant with a look of understanding in its giant auburn eyes. It growled low, but Gambit could tell it was full of affection. He slowly reached a shaky hand toward the Doberman.

Just as Crystal walked into the infirmary room, the dog thrust its long brown and black head into his outstretched hand. Crystal froze for a split second and she was about to call the dog off of her Cajun. But instead, she hung near the doorframe, examining every interaction the two made toward each other carefully. Gambit was smiling and laughing and Jake seemed to smile, too, his long pink tongue hanging loosely from his mouth. Both their eyes shown with happiness.

Finally, Gambit reached for the poker chip toy. "Wan' it, Jake? Go get 't, Mon ami!" The Cajun thrust the toy toward the door, getting a little too rough as he slid into the wheelchair beside the bed. Kitty and Crystal exchanged glances of amusement as the two circled each other playfully, Gambit throwing and Jake retrieving. "Kitty, where y'all git dis' one? He's fantast'c!" Remy almost squealed happily as the dog bounded across the room toward him, almost slipping on the tile.

"I don't know," Kitty laughed, "maybe you should, like, ask your _girlfriend?_" She gestured toward the doorframe where Crystal stood leaning against the frame. Gambit's playfulness faded and was replaced with deep compassion and caring. He rolled slowly over to the purple-clad teen with no expression on his face. She froze again. _What's he gunna do? _She thought.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and put her in his lap, kissing her passionately. "Thank you, chere, you brighten dis' Cajun's day." He sighed as they released. Kitty giggled madly and phased back through the wall, probably going to Bobby and Kurt to gossip. Jake whimpered pathetically, and the two mutants—still locked—rolled over to their new dog; no, _his _new dog. "Hey, bud," Gambit held Crystal with one hand and scratched behind Jake's ear with the other, "you t'ink Gambit f'get 'bout ya?" All three of them smiled and walked/rolled/rode out of the room, leaving behind an undiscovered note: _"Gambit, hopefully you've received this by now and left the infirmary. You are free to go back to your room, but do not forget you duties as Crystal's "Secret Santa". Please remember that this is in two days on Christmas day. ~Beast" _


	10. Natasha, You're Quite A Sneak: Day 10

The Professor heard a faint and unsure knock on the large cherry wood door to his office. He quietly slipped into his conscience and reached into the hallway, discovering who the visitor was. He smiled and closed his mind to the world. Just as the woman on the other side was about to knock again, Xavier opened the door using telepathy. He rolled over to his guest and said calmly, "Hello, Natasha, and welcome to the Xavier Institute."

…

Gambit sat staring at his new friend lying on the ground contently. This dog was the best present he'd ever gotten, and it was from his chere. He smiled at the Doberman, and it smiled back. "Hey, Jake, you wanna walk Mon ami?" Jake barked a reply and they both stood up; man and man's best friend. Remy, not caring about his wheelchair or the fact that he couldn't walk very well yet, bent down slowly and snapped the red leather leash onto his dog's collar. They started toward the door, but didn't get very far before something blocked their way.

"Gambit, I would like you to meet someone. She is a very good friend of mine, and I'm sure you'll enjoy having her as a teammate." It was Beast, and he seemed happier than usual as he spoke to the eager Cajun and dog. After his rather childish introduction, the blue doctor stepped aside and revealed a tall, lean figure. She wore a turquoise t-shirt and a ragged pair of boot-cut jeans with a pair of _Nikes_. Her shining blue eyes met his collarbone, and her light brown hair was fixed in a long single braid to her waist.

"This is Natasha Dugan; also known as Hack." Hank continued, steadily growing less excited. Just as Remy opened his mouth to shoot a cocky remark to the newbie, Natasha said firmly yet playfully, "Oh dear, Hank, didn't you tell me that Remy LeBeau should be using a wheelchair; perhaps that one?" she added, pointing to the assistive chair in the corner of the room. The smirk on her face reminded Gambit of himself. In fact, there wasn't much difference: tall, slender, muscular, bold and "out there", obviously flexible, comfy clothes, witty comments…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a whimper to his left. He turned to see Jake cowering behind a pile of clothes on the floor. All three mutants chuckled at the big dog. Jake seemed to become overwhelmed by curiosity rather than fear, and cautiously crawled toward Natasha. He sniffed her hand, and then thrust his muzzle underneath her arm, begging for attention. She laughed and patted his head. "Is this _your _dog, Remy?" She asked; laughing again as Jake rubbed his cheek against her leg like a cat.

Now it was _his _turn to be cocky. "More like Remy's _cat_, chere." He managed to lean against the dresser to his left with his arms folded across his chest. It hurt, but if he let Natasha know that, she'd think he was a loser. _Not wat I want, _he thought. _Not at'all. _She laughed again and turned to mutter something to Beast. He nodded at the unheard words, and with that, said his goodbye to Jake the cat-dog and Remy. Unfortunately, Natasha left, too.

…

Natasha woke up in the middle of the night. It was pitch black outside her nicely painted window in the guest room. "How long have I slept?" she muttered to herself as she slid out of bed into her shoes. Pajamas or not, she was going for a walk down to the lab. "Hank won't mind if I drop by," she said self-consciously as she wrapped a fuzzy purple robe around her and tied the bow in the front. Then she quietly snuck into the shadowy hallway.

She relaxed internally, and set off down the hall. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "keep cool. I should probably be careful when I pass—" but she didn't finish her motivational speech. Instead, a door near her left opened, and out walked Remy LeBeau. "What's _he _doing here? I thought _no one_got up this early!" Apparently, the Cajun had good hearing, because his attention focused itself directly at her.

"Oh crap!" she muttered, and she tried to lean against the wall so he wouldn't notice her. But her foot hit a squeaky floorboard, and the red and black demonic eyes that seemed to glow in the dark snapped to her Nike on the floor. Natasha tried not to gasp or move as he slowly walked closer, heavily limping on his left leg. "Why don't you just use the _wheelchair_?" she mouthed to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Thankfully, Remy seemed to lose interest in her and he turned the opposite dirextion, walking down the hall and turning the corner. She exhaled deeply. Then she quickened her pace to the stairs. "Whew! I'm glad that's—" again, she was interrupted. But this time, it was because she ran into a large fuzzy wall. _Wait, what? _Natasha looked up to see Hank grabbing her hips with gentle hands.

"Natasha, you are quite a sneak." He chuckled as she took in her surroundings. She had managed to walk all the way to the lower floor and was about to run off of a flight of steps leading to the X-Jet hangar. _He must've caught me before I fell!_ She realized with an inaudible laugh. The blue doctor let her go and lead her to the lab, where he sat her in a smooth metal chair.

"Now," he said, serious but not. "why are you all the way down here when I was just about to come get you?"


	11. I've Got a Date with Hank: Day 11

Natasha gave hin a shocked stare.

"You...were coming to get...me?" she asked, instantly feeling stupid. But Hank chuckled.

"Well yes, actually. I was going to ask if you'd like to assist in a new experiment of mine," he answered, still slightly chuckling. She smiled genuinely and gave him a little hug, which he accepted.

"Of course I'll help you! I love helping you," she added, hiding a huge blush. He grinned.

"Wonderful! Right this way Natasha," he said, gesturing toward one of his labs.

Natasha nodded and walked into the room, shortly followed by the huge blue man. She turned to him and smiled.

"So, what is this experiment covering?" she asked, genuinely curious. Hank actually laughed nervously now.

"Well..." he trailed off, still laughing. She was lost now. Why was he so..._nervous_? "Natasha, tomorrow is Christmas," he said, obviously trying to stall. She didn't mind; she let him stall. It was, she admitted, really cute. "Tomorrow is Christmas, and I wanted to give you a gift."

Natasha was speechless. Hank had gotten her a present!

"W-well, o-okay," she said, trying very hard to keep her voice smooth.

It didn't work.

"However, I sort of ran out of money when buying the supplies for the last experiment. Therefore I didn't get you a physical object," he said, obviously embarrassed. She smiled and came to hug his arm, since it was about the circumfrence of her waist.

"It's okay, Beast," she assured him, using his X-men name as a slight term of endearment, "you didn't have to get me anything at all." Then Hank got unexpectedly charming.

"Oh, but my dear, I was not finished. I would like to take you on a...an evening out on the town. Maybe go to a nice restaurant, see a movie, work on astrophysics...It would be a date, of sorts," he added softly, watching her now.

Natasha couldn't breathe. He asked her out. Just now, in the lab, right here. She was asked out. She wanted to die of happiness, but she didn't let all that excitement show on her features.

"I would love to accompany you," she said softly, a smile shining bright across her lips. Hank smiled and the two of them shook hands.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked after a few more momen ts of conversation. To that the burly Britt nodded and gave her a small hug. "Tomorrow it shall be." She giggled a bit. nodded, then thanked him and backed out of the lab, absolutrely giddy.

"I've got a date with Hank!" she mouthed silently, letting the whole thing sink in. A date with the Beast...


	12. Miseltoe a Fascinating Plant: Day 12

"Are you ready, my dear?" Hank called up the main stairway.

"Almost!" Natasha called back. She had stopped in the hall to check herself over. _"Good, my earrings are straight and I haven't fallen in these heels." _she thought to herself. She took a few deep breaths. She was really going on a date with Hank! She had to cover her mouth to keep from sqealing. This was fantastic!

She sighed, closed her eyes, composed herself, and smoothed out her dress. _"I hope I'm fancy enough," _she thought, suddenly worried. When she had asked her _date_ what to wear, he had said "casual formal". Was she too fancy? She sighed and shook her head. _"No-no, I'm fine,"_ she insisted. Realizing that quarreling with herself wasn't getting her any closer to Hank, she stopped, composed herself once more, and took a deep breath. _Here we go._

Hank went slack-jawed as Natasha descended the stairs.

"Oh my..." She was wearing a black silk dress that stopped just above the knees, with a slit in the left side up to the middle of her thigh. She had tall black leather high-heeled boots on, and he was impressed that she didn't even stumble. Her hair was curled and up in a loose bun, with some loose strands hanging down, and she had applied just enough make-up.

"Well?" she asked a bit nervously, doing a little turn after she was off of the stairs.

"Natasha, my darling, you look amazing," he complimented, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She let a small giggle escape, and instantly covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Thank you, Hank," she replied, holding back a blush. "You look beautiful as well," she added, patting his arm.

"Why thank you, Natasha," he said, doing a little bow in his fancy white silk button-up and black slacks.

_"Oh my god, that was adorable!" _she screamed inwardly, but outside she just chuckled.

"You are _very _welcome," she laughed, and he laughed a bit as well.

"Oh goodness, we better get a move on or our reservations will be skipped!" he exclaimed, leading her out into the cold night.

Natasha gasped at what was parked in front of the fountain.

"A horse drawn carriage?" she gasped. "In New York."

"Just for you, my dear," he responed, grinning. He helped her up into the carriage, told the driver the adress, then climbed in on the other side. He must have seen how cold she was, because he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders, making her very greatful.

Eventually they arrived in front of a really fancy restaurant. After dismounting and paying, the two of them stepped inside.

The entire was beautifully crafted. The walls were hant-painted, there were hand-made vases and paintings displayed everywhere, and very fancy Greek collumns were around the whole place.

"Reservation for two; McCoy," Hank told the woman at the front desk. She stared at him with eyes as round as saucers.

"R-Right this way, Mr. McCoy," she stammered, picking up two menus and leading them to a booth.

"Thank you, madam," he said, nodding politely to the woman. She adjusted her glasses, gace a shaky nod, and walked away, muttering to herself.

"So Hank," Natasha started, looking over the menu, "what all do you do besides expieriment and research?"

"Oh plenty of things. I love books-the whole library is basically mine-and I read and write poetry."

"Oh, you write poetry!" she exclaimed. _"God you are so perfect..." _He chuckled and nodded.

"I do. Would you like to hear some?"

"Yes, absolutely!" she exclaimed, inntrugued.

"Alright, here's one. Ahem..." Before he could recite it, however, a teenager walked up to table, asking what they would like to order.

* * *

After recieving their food and drink, the two of them sat and chowed down. Natasha tried to be her most polite when it came to eating, but she had a feeling she wasn't that successful. The waitress came back about an hour later, while Beast was singing along to what played on the radio overhead and Natashs was laughing hysterically.

_"It's a good thing Beast reserved a private room," _she thought, realizing how loud they probably were. Hank stopped his song and looked at the waiter, who looked somewhere between laughing and scared.

"Oh, I do apologize; I'm not very good," he added, laughing.

"You were great!" Natasha said, trying to control her laughter.

"I would be a lot better if I weren't trying not to laugh," he admitted, shrugging. The waitress stood there uncomfortably, not really knowing what to do.

"Oh, Hank, the bill," Natasha reminded him, and he chuckled.

"I apologize, miss, may we have the bill?" he asked the teen politely. She nodded and pulled out the little black book. She looked kind of caught inbetween trying to hand it to him or set it on the table, so she did the latter. Giving a small "have a nice night", she bustled out of the room. Hank payed the bill, gave a generous tip, and got to his feet. He went around the table, pulled out Natasha's chair for her, then helped her get to her feet.

* * *

"Wow, Hank, that was amazing!" Natasha sighed contently while sitting in the carriage, her hand enterlaced with Hank's.

"Oh don't thank me; I didn't make or serve the food. I _did_, however, _eat_ the food," he added with a chuckle. Natasha laughed out loud.

"Haha, so did I."

They arrived back at the mansion, Hank payed the driver again, and then turned to Natasha, who was standing beside him.

"Y'know, Hank, I had a really nice time," she said, smiing up at her crush.

She looked above Hank's head and gasped. Hanging from the edge of the porch was a sprig of miseltoe. The blue doctor looked up and smiled.

"Ah; miseltoe. Just a wonderous plant. It's poisonous when eaten by humans and some species of animals." He looked down at Natasha with a smile. "But around the holidays, it is anything but poisonous."

"Merry Christmas, Natasha." And with that, Hank bent down and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
